Too late?
by Kammiie
Summary: Is it too late for Grissom and Sara?


_**A/N This started out in my mind totally different to how it actually ended, don't ask me how. Im going to warn you now it is a SLASH story so don't read if you don't like. You have been warned! **_

"Sara can I see you in my office for a minute please?"

Sara looked up from the microscope expecting to see Grissom but instead just saw empty space.

Sighing she straightened up and started to pack up the evidence on the layout table.

"Leave it, im in here and im sure you won't be that long." Catherine said looking at her over the top of her glasses.

Smiling Sara stood up saying thanks and headed of in the direction of Grissom's office.

Standing outside his office Sara let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. With a quick knock she opened the door.

"Hey, you wanted to see me." Sara said as she closed the door again.

"Ah yes, take a seat please." 

Sara stared at Grissom for a moment and then took her seat.

"Grissom, I don't have all night." Sara said after a moment's silence.

"Yes of course, I was just wondering if uh," Grissom stammered, "If you would join me for breakfast this morning?"

"Oh, yeah sure, uh where?"

"Same place as usual?"

"Alright, I'll see you in a few hours so." 

"I look forward to it."

Catherine was still examining the same piece of evidence when Sara returned.

"That was quick!"

"Yeah, he was just inviting me to breakfast." 

"Breakfast?"

"Yeah." 

"Why?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Are you going?"

"Yeah, its just breakfast Catherine."

"Alright, just be…careful."

"I always am."

Walking into the diner Sara saw Grissom immediately.

"Hey." She said taking her seat opposite him.

"I'm glad you could make it." Grissom said smiling.

Breakfast continued with small talk and talk of work.

"I'm really glad you could make it this morning Sara."

"Me too."

"I kind of had an ulterior motive as to why I asked you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah I was just wondering, hoping rather, that I wasn't too late?"

Confused Sara asked, "Late for what?"

"To give us a go?"

Sara was shocked, she hadn't expected that! "Oh! Um well you see…"

"I'll take that as yes then, shall I?"

Sara nodded. "I'm sorry Grissom, I just, I fell in love with someone else while waiting, I guess I should have told you or something, it just happened so quickly and so unexpectedly, I just…"

"I get it, I waited to long."

"Grissom its not that its just, I love you I do, im just not _in_ love with you, trust me we wouldn't have worked anyway, im not the person you think I am." Sara felt horrible; it was as if she was breaking up with him.

"I understand, I just wish you would have told me sooner, id like to meet this man that's stolen your heart."

Sara cringed.

"We are not ready to go public just yet; everything is still kind of new." Sara said after a long minute of uneasy silence. "But when we are you will be the first to know, I promise."

Sara sat in the driveway of their house; she couldn't wait to crawl into bed, breakfast had been draining to say the least.

Sara slipped into the house not wanting to wake its other occupant. Sara softly crept into their room and changed into nightwear. As quietly and as softly as she could she got in to bed trying not to wake the other occupant.

"How was breakfast?"

Busted.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Sara said kissing her partners shoulder.

"You didn't, now tell me how was breakfast?"

"It was okay."

"Only okay?"

"He asked me if it was too late for us."

"What did you say?"

"That I was in love with someone else."

"How did he take it?"

"Okay, I guess, I mean he was Grissom about it. But he did say he would like to meet you."

"He sees me everyday."

"Well what he actually said was, he wanted to meet the guy who had captured my heart."

"You didn't tell him…"

"That we were together? No, I said we hadn't announced we were together yet. You know, I felt like I was breaking up with him, I felt bad." 

"Sara, he had his chance, none of it's your fault."

"I know, I just…"

"I know babe, you're just too sweet sometimes."

Sara smiled, but it was missing the Sidle spark.

"I love you, you know that?"

"I know, I love you too Catherine."

The Sidle smile was back.

_**A/N I hoped you liked it, leave me a review and let me know if you did or not. Thanks for reading. **_


End file.
